custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrax
Toa Cyrax is a caring yet tough Toa of Water. Biography Matoran Cyrax was once a Ga-Matoran who lived on the island of the Southern Continent. At one point as a Matoran, Cyrax was traveling along the bays of the south-western part of the Southern Continent, hoping that one day, she could leave the island and go on journeys to different islands. But Makuta Grekk was spying on her, reading her mind and confronted her. He threatened Cyrax that if she ever left the island, it would be the last thing she would ever do. But a Toa of Fire known as "Brutal" confronted him and defeated the Makuta. Toa She was transformed into a Toa by using a Toa Stone that "Brutal" gave to her. She was astonished and confused at the same time, as to why she was chosen to become a Toa. "Brutal" explained, telling her that she always wanted to go on adventures, and now it was her chance to do just that. Cyrax took the opportunity to go on her adventures by leaving the island and going to places she didn't really know about. After this decision, "Brutal" left the island. She decided to leave her homeland to go on great adventures and explore the rest of the universe. She has, however fought some Rahi's and other creatures during her quest. She eventually met up with Kylord and Drogu after a Toa named "Iarox" would train them how to use their elemental powers. It took a while, but all three of the Toa would soon learn well how to use their powers efficiently. She became close friends of Kylord and Drogu during their time training together. She once fought a Makuta known as Fearack: she was almost killed by him, until a Toa known as Iarox intervened and caused the Makuta to leave. He left before Cyrax could say thanks. Recently, she teamed up with two Toa, Drogu and an Toa of Air known as Airko, to go to Karda Nui, where they heard that the Makuta's have gone down there to take over the villagers there the Av-Matorans. She would soon discover that Makuta Fearack was also there. She then went to Karda Nui along with Airko and Drogu, and was surprised that Kylord was also in Karda Nui. They would end up meeting "Brutal", but were ambushed by Fearack and his minions. She was almost killed by Visticon once he threw his saw-blade at her, but "Brutal" pushed her out of the way, absorbing the blow instead of her. Thanks to Mesak, their injuries were healed and would confront Ultimate Antroz and defeat him with the help of Toa "Vahi." Cyrax was quickly captured by Megdeth, Mesak's loyal assistant, who orders him to stab her in the back to "break Kylord's spirit." He does so, and Cyrax seemingly dies. But it turns out she wasn't dead after all, as she used her "special" Faxon power to duplicate the same power of healing that the Beserk Beast possessed, and then attacked Mesak and ripped off his jaw. She then battled a number of Beserk Beast, led by Tazzuk and Fearack, and were able to defeat them with the help from Warsoa and Cyanide. They were once again ambushed by Fearack, who briefly captured Kylord, but it turns out that the Makuta goal were to capture more than just one Toa: Intor ambushes both Drogu and Cyrax, and brings them to Makuta Tazzuk secret base in Karda Nui. They were rescued by another Toa named Moonstalker, but were confronted by Fearack and an Infection Dragon. During the conflict, the Infection Dragon infected Fearack into a large, green and powerful advanced version of himself. He scooped up Cyrax and flew off with her on a small island somewhere in the Swamp. Cyrax would end up defeating the Makuta once she figured out that his organic tissues were restored to him during his infection, as she would end up shooting him with her advanced Squid Launcher until he fell off the edge, thus killing off one of her mortal foes. She would then regroup with the others, with the support from Warsoa. She is currently heading towards Makuta Tazzuks lair, to end the Makuta reign of terror once and for all. Abilitles and Traits Create, control or absorb water. Cyrax is a peaceful Toa, but can be aggresive and bold when in combat. She can also have a bad side, especially when either her friends or foes annoy her to a certain point where she just can't stand them any longer. She also hates being called a man and even went so far as to kill a Dark Hunter for making such a comment once. Mask and Tool A "special" version of the Kanohi Faxon, Mask of Kindred, and two Aqua Proto-Blades. Trivia *Cyrax is one of KylerNuva's favorite Toa M.O.C.'s to write about. She is also one of KylerNuva's favorite female M.O.C.'s out of his collection. *Due to controversy, Cyrax's name was NOT inspired by the character "Cyrax" from the Mortal Kombat series. KylerNuva stated that "it was just a coincidence." If KylerNuva had to, he'd rename Cyrax to Ckyrrax. *Cyrax is one of the most experienced hand-to-hand fighters on Toa "Brutal's" temporary team in Karda Nui, as she's skillful enough to even take on a Makuta such as Fearack alone without any assistance (let alone, being responsible for the Makuta demise). *Cyrax will be one of the main characters in "War of Brutality". KylerNuva revealed that he plans to go more in depth with the relationship between herself and Kylord, and "expand" the connection further within the movie's plot. Appearance *''The Brutal Mission'' *''War of Brutality'' Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:User:KylerNuva